


Trust me, I'm a doctor

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Français | French, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt works as a guide at the Louvre when he meets the guest restorer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust me, I'm a doctor

Kurt loves his job.

Being a guide in the Louvre for the 3 months of summer before he gets on his Master Degree in Art History to complete his Marketing Master ? If that doesn’t spell “dream job”, he doesn’t know what would.

Though he usually walks with large groups in the afternoons, he enjoys wandering the different wings at odd times, just to breath the Art in.

 

In the winter, he particularly enjoys staying in the Sully Wing to walk as silently as he can between the Egyptian Antiquities during the Nocturnal openings. With the twilight and then the night outisde, the glow of the modern Pyramid filtering through the windows, he feels like he’s the one who discovered all of those artefacts.

And it’s not like there are a lot of tourists in that wing after the regular rush hours.

But sometimes, Kurt likes to go through the collections he usually guides the groups in, along the hallways of the Richelieu Wing, with the Italian paintings collection.

Particularly before the doors open, when the team of restorers are at work to make sure that there is no damaged painting or sculpture.

Particularly since he heard that a fellow countryman has been hired with his assistants to supervise the cleaning of twenty or so of the Renaissance paintings.

Particularly since rumor has it that he’s fairly young for such a daunting task.

Kurt climbs the stairs, nodding on his way to Niké as he does every morning, and smiling fondly at the frescoes that usually start his tour.

He’s trying to spot his restorers friends, passing his head through several doors before finally catching the voices of two, maybe three people talking.

"Non mais vous vous payez ma tête ?!"

(Are you fucking kidding me ?)

Well, arguing might be more accurate - if anything, the person who just exclaimed has barely an accent; enough of it, though, to let Kurt know that he has found the new guest restorer.

"I don’t understand what you mean, Monsieur Anderson," Valentine, the Head Restorer, replies, her accent even thicker than usual and Kurt frowns - the only times she has heard with a less than flawless English is when she is pissed beyond words.

He approaches slowly, keeping his eyes on the paintings as if he’s merely “rehearsing” his afternoon tour.

"What I don’t understand, Miss Dubard, is how you can work on those priceless paintings in that laboratory !"

The voice is young, pleasant - attractive even - and Kurt is sure that it would be even nicer if there wasn’t so much venom in it at the moment.

From the corner of his eye, he can see Valentine shrugging and he bites his lip - from the way the guy’s neck turns progressively redder and redder, this is not the right, diplomatic move.

"We have used the labs for years, we never had an issue with them …" she says dismissively and "Monsieur Anderson" lets out a short, humorless laugh.

"Don’t bullshit me, dear," he says, and now his voice is more pitying than angry, "the entire restoring world knows about the problems that underground lab has caused. Want to talk about Cana ?" he asks, cocking his head to the side, and Kurt momentarily loses track of the conversation.

The movement drew attention to the man’s back, and if there is one thing that Kurt likes about his job, it’s the opportunity it gives him to observe and analyze beautiful things.

And that back, ladies and gentlemen, definitely belongs in a Museum : even under the black shirt the man is wearing, the definition of his muscles - not overwhelming but THERE - attracts the eye, down to a marvelous red denim-clad buttock that Michelangelo would have certainly liked to carve.

Kurt unvoluntarily snickers at the innuendo and Valentine turns to look at him. They’re not exactly friends, but he’s obviously more of an ally in this situation and she calls him over.

"Sorry to interrupt," Kurt says as he joins them, "I was just preparing my -".

He doesn’t mean to stop himself from unfolding his lie, but from up close, and face to face, this Monsieur Anderson is even more of a piece of art.

"Blaine, this is Kurt Hummel, one of our best guides - and he’s American too !" Valentine introduces them. "Kurt, this is Blaine Anderson, the restorer who’s going to work on the Canalettos for the months to come," she adds before leaving the two of them alone.

Kurt knows that she just used him to make an escape from the angry man but he doesn’t mind.

And the man doesn’t seem so angry any more.

"Hi," Blaine says, a smile appearing on his face. There is a light stubble there, and his amber, warm caramel eyes look a little bit tired, but he’s indeniably handsome. The dark shirt is complete with a little bow tie, and it’s so adorably dorky that Kurt smiles back, if a little dazedly.

"Nice to meet you," Kurt replies before nodding in the direction Valentine escaped to. "What was that about ?"

Blaine huffs, clearly annoyed at the previous topic. “The Louvre’s laboratory for restoration - it just won’t do,” he says with a roll of his eyes.

"I don’t even know where it is," Kurt says with a chuckle and Blaine looks at him with his head crooked to the side.

"Lucky you," he says, the smile returning to his lips.

"Doctor Anderson !"

They both turn toward the young voice calling for Blaine, though Kurt looks at him with an appreciative look.

Doctor, huh ?

The young man running toward him seems in a complete jetlag haze but he tries to focus when he reaches them.

"What is it, Ryder ?" Blaine asks softly, his voice calming and soothing and can he come to pull the cover over Kurt with that voice because it’s better than a lullaby and maybe he could slip under the cover too - WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIS BRAIN ? He barely knows the guy !

Ryder takes a deep breath and looks at Blaine with sad, puppy eyes. “I’m sorry, Doctor, but there was a problem with your toolcase and the customs but,” he adds quickly when Blaine’s frown takes a stormy look, “Mister Pomade is taking care of everything. We’ll only be delayed one day - two tops !”

"Monsieur Pomarède, you mean," Kurt corrects the young man, though the name would fit the Head curator of the Museum - he’s extremely talented to wiggle his way out of compromising situation …

"Yeah, what you said," Ryder replies enthusiastically. "So, Doc, maybe we could, you know, rest and get used to the Parisian life for today ?" he asks, turning his attention back to his boss who is smirking at him.

Blaine seems amused by his assistant’s antics and Kurt looks away for a moment giving them some kind of privacy - the way Ryder used the “we” might indicate that they are more than colleagues ?

"Go find Unique," Blaine finally says with a fond sigh and Ryder obviously tries to restrain himself from whooping in the historical place.

"You’re awesome, Doc," he still exclaims before running back where he came from.

"Unique ?" Kurt asks, unable to stop himself.

"My second assistant - she is the best unvarnisher I’ve ever seen," Blaine explains, before dropping his voice, as if telling a big secret, "and Ryder’s soon to be fiancée".

Kurt nods and hums. “Merely girlfriend for now ?”

Blaine nods, before a yawn interrupts him. “He … oh pardon me - he wanted to propose in Paris, in front of the painting that brought them together,” he replies, exaggeratedly batting his eyelashes (fuck they’re long !).

"How romantic," Kurt deadpans and Blaine giggles before another yawn makes his jaw crack.

"God, I have to stay awake," he whispers and Kurt takes pity of him. 

"Come on, I’ll help you".

Blaine looks up at him, his eyes back to that soft caramel that makes Kurt hungry for … well, for a lot of things. “You’re sure ? I wouldn’t want to keep you from your work …”

Kurt shrugs. “I have only a group of kids this afternoon,” he replies with a smile. “Let me keep you awake -” he starts, turning instantly bright red when he realizes what he said. “I mean, let me help you stay awake — I mean -“

God, can he get one of Blaine’s needles to sew his mouth shut.

Blaine puts his hand on Kurt’s forearm. “I get it,” he says, looking up at Kurt from under his eyelashes, “though I don’t think I would mind you keeping me awake,” he adds, a faint blush covering his cheeks.

Kurt gulps and beams at Blaine. “Follow me, Doctor !”


End file.
